Ang aking Anghel
by smilingxqueen
Summary: Nakakatitig siya sa labas ng bintana. Ang kanyang mga bughaw na mga mata’y parang may kinikimkim na pighati. Dalawang taon na ang nakalipas ng namatay ang isang taong mahalaga sa kanya pero ang mga alala ay nariyan parin sa puso niya. [CloudxAerith]


**Diskleymer**: Hindi ko pag-aari ang kantang ito gayun din ang mga tauhan ng Final Fantasy VII. Magustuhan nyo sana ang aking munting istorya.

* * *

Nakakatitig siya sa labas ng bintana. Ang kanyang mga bughaw na mga mata'y parang may kinikimkim na pighati. Dalawang taon na ang nakalipas ng namatay ang isang taong mahalaga sa kanya pero ang mga alala ay nariyan parin sa puso niya. 

.-+-.

"Hayan ka na naman!"

Tumingala ang lalaking may dilaw na buhok at nagtagpo ang kanyang bughaw na mga mata sa dalawang berdeng mga mata.

"Ikaw pala, Aerith…"

Sumimangot ang babaeng may kulay kayumanggi na buhok. Nilagay nito ang mga kamay sa kanyang baywang at lumapit ito sa kanya.

"Ano ba yan? Yun lang ba ang masasabi mo sa akin?"

Nang makita ni Cloud ang mukha ni Aerith napalipat sa ibang bagay ang kanyang paningin.

"Uh…"

"Haaay… Wag na nga." Umupo si Aerith sa tabi niya at ngumiti. "Wag ka ngang ganyan. Ngiti naman diyan o."

Hindi umimik ang lalaki. Nagpalabas ng malaking paghinga si Aerith at pinagmasdan niya ang karagatan. Maganda ang tanawin at matamis ang hangin. Malapit nang tumakipsilim at bumalik na sa pugad ang mga ibong kanina'y lumilipad sa langit. Unti-unting nagpapakita ang mga bituin sa langit at ang tunog na maririnig ay ang paghampas ng alon sa dalampasigan.

"Punta ka na sa loob, Aerith. Ako muna ang magbabantay ngayong araw."

Napatingin si Aerith kay Cloud. Ilang araw na siyang hindi natutulog dahil sa pagbabantay sa kanilang grupo sa Costa del Sol. Naiintindihan naman yun ni Aerith pero alam nang babae na may iba pang dahilan.

"Huwag ka nang magkunwari." Napatingin ang lalaki sa kanya. "Alam ko namang may gumugulo sa isipan mo eh…"

"Wala yun… Sige na, matulog ka na."

"Gusto ko pang umupo rito. Pwede, bodyguard?"

Pinagmasdan ni Cloud ang magandang dalaga sa tabi niya. Parang huminto ang mundo ng ngumiti siya ulit. Dahil ba yun sa liwanag na nalulubog na araw? Parang naiiba siya ngayon. Napapikit siya ng mga mata ng napatingin si Aerith sa lumulubog na araw.

"Alam mo… Ngayon ko lang naranasan ang ganito. Ang lumakbay at magkaroon ng maraming kaibigan. Masayang-masaya talaga ako dahil nakilala ko kayo. Kung hindi wala na akong pag-asa pang makakita ng ganito kagadang paglubog ng araw."

Napatingin uli ang dalaga sa kanya.

"Kaya gagawin ko ang lahat upang mapasaya kayo. Dahil kayo lang ang mga kaibigan ko… wala ng iba. Gagawin ko ang lahat upang maprotektahan ang taong mahahalaga sa akin."

"Mahina ako…"

Napatigil ang dalaga.

"Wala akong silbi sa inyong lahat. Hinayaan ko lang na masunog at mamatay ang mga taong malapit sa akin. Si ina… ang aming bayan. Palagi nalang ako tumtatakbo. Palayo… upang wala ng masaktan ulit. Kailangan kong tumakbo."

Nilagay ni Aerith ang kanyang kamay sa mukha ng lalaki at pinagmasdan ng maigi ang kanyang mga bughaw na mata.

"Walang taong perpekto, Cloud. Kaya nga narito kami… ako. Huwag mo lang kalimutan na may mga tao sa likod mo. Na kayang lumaban para sa iyo. Narito lang ako."

Pinagmasdan ng lalaki ang maamong mukha ng babae at bigla lang itong niyakap. Huminga ng maluwag ang magandang dalaga at hinigpitan nito ang yakap. Kung ito lang ang paraan upang magtiwala sa sarili ang kanyang mahal. Gagawin niya ang lahat. Kahit na alam niyang panandalian lamang.

.-+-.

_Dinamayan mo ako sa aking pag-iisa  
Nakinig ka ng awit ko nang walang pagkasawa  
Kung ang gabi ay lumalamig  
Taglay ko ang yakap mo  
Ang init ng iyong pagmamahal  
Ay walang kasing-alab_

.-+-.

Napangiti ang sundalo ng makita ang saya sa mga mata ng dalaga.

"Ma'am, eto na po ang inyong premyo."

Masayang kinuha ni Aerith ang moogle na sumbrero sa tindero.

"Cloud, suotin mo!"

"A-Ano?"

"Sige na…"

Sumimangot ang dalaga. Linunok ni Cloud ang kanyang pagkamahiyain at sinuot ang sombrero. Walang ibang tao ang nakapilit sa sundalo upang gumawa ng ganitong mga bagay. Siya lang… wala ng iba. Dahil siya lang ang nagpapaligaya sa kanya. Napangiti ang dalaga sa tuwa at bigla nitong hinalikan ang sundalo sa pisngi.

"Ooops! Pasensya ka…"

Natahimik si Aerith ng idinampi ni Cloud ang kanyang mga labi sa dalaga. Pagkatapos ng ilang segundo binawi ni Cloud ang kanyang mga labi at napangiti sa nabiglang Aerith.

"Salamat sa lahat…" sabi ng lalaki.

Napatulo ang luha ni Aerith at ngumiti.

"Tara na."

Kinuha ni Cloud and kamay ni Aerith at umunang lumakad. Minasdan ni Aerith ang mga kamay nila at ngumiti ulit.

_Mahal rin kita… Cloud. _

_.-+-._

_At dahil sa iyo, napukaw ang damdamin ko  
Natuto akong mangarap sa gitna ng kadiliman  
Hinarap ko ang kahirapan, minahal ko ang buhay  
Ang langit ay abot-kamay lamang  
Kung ako'y nasa piling mo_

.-+-.

"Bakit? Bakit ka lumayo?"

Napaluhod ang sundalo sa harapan ng mga bulaklak sa loob ng lumang simbahan. Ang simbahan na nag-uugnay sila. Kung saan una silang nagkita. Ang araw na iyon… ay napakaliwanag. Pero ngayon ito ay nasa kadiliman. Wala na siya… ang babaeng kanyang pinakamamahal.

"Hindi ko lang man nasabi. Ni wala akong ginawa. Hinayaan lang kitang… mamatay sa mga kamay niya."

Dumaloy ang mga luha sa kanyang mga mapuputing pisngi. Alam nila… Alam nila ang kanyang paghihinagpis. Pero wala silang magawa. Siya lang… siya lang ang kailangan niya.

_**Cloud…**_

"Aerith?"

Napatingala ang sundalo, mga luha'y patuloy na dumadaloy. Ngumiti ang babae sa kanya at hinawakan niya ang mukha ng sundalo.

"Hindi mo na kailangan umiyak."

Hinawakan ni Cloud ang malalambot na kamay ng dalaga.

"Hindi ito isang panaginip, di ba? Narito ka at hawak-hawak ko. Hindi na kita hahayaang lumayo. Aerith… magsama uli tayo. Kailangan kita at alam mo yan."

Umiling ang babae.

_**Pasensya ka na dahil hindi ako nagpaalam sa iyo. **_

Unti-unting lumapit ang babae sa sundalo at hinalikan nito ang kanyang noo.

**_Huwag ka nang malungkot narito lang ako sa tabi mo… Mahal na mahal kita._**

.-+-.

_At sa pagsapit ng dilim, ikaw ang liwanag ko  
Parang isang dasal na lagi kong inuusal  
Ang tinig mong malambing, sa diwa koy nak__atanim  
Kahit saan ka man naroroon, naririnig ko sa hangin_

.-+-.

"Narito na siya!"

Pumasok ang lalaki sa loob ng Seventh Heaven. Tumakbo si Marlene patungo sa lalaki at niyakap niya ito. Ngumiti ang lalaki kay Marlene at napatingin siya sa mga kaibigan niya. Si Tifa, ang kanyang nakababata, ay naghuhugas ng mga baso. Si Yuffie naman ay umuupo malapit sa tahimik na Vincent. Si Barret at Cid ay may hawak na malaking baso na may laman ng beer. Napansin ni Cid ang lalaki at ngumiti ito sa kanya.

"O bakit ngayon ka lang? Lika tagay tayo!" Hiyaw ni Cid.

Umiling ang lalaki at pumunta siya kay Tifa.

"Magpapaalam sana ako.

Natigil si Tifa sa kanyang trabaho at napatingin ito ng mariin kay Cloud.

"Saan ka pupunta?"

"Kailangan ko lang hanapin ang sarili ko…" Minasdan ng lalaki ang dalawang bata sa pagitan ni Cid at Barret. "Paki sabi nalang kay Marlene at Denzel kasi parang tuwang-tuwa sila sa istorya ni Cid. "Sige…"

Tumalikod si Cloud at humakbang.

"Sandali lang!"

Pumunta si Tifa sa tabi ni Cloud at ngumiti.

"Mag-ingat ka. Wag kang mag-alala sasabihin ko sa kanila…"

Ngumiti si Cloud kay Tifa at humakbang siya ulit.

"At Cloud…"

Tumigil ang sundalo.

"Sana makita mo ang hinahanap mo…"

.-+-.

_At dinamayan mo ako sa aking pag-iisa  
Nakinig ka ng awit ko nang walang pagkasawa  
Ang tinig mong malambing, sa diwa koy nakata__nim  
Kahit saan ka man naroroon, naririnig ko sa hangin_

.-+-.

_Narito na ako…_

Matamis ang hangin at maliwanag ang paligid. Malawak ang lupa na kanyang kinalalagyan at napapaligiran siya ng mga bulaklak na namumulaklak rin sa simbahan. Pinikit niya ang kanyang mga mata at tumingala siya sa langit. Nararamdaman niya ang init ng liwanag ng araw at ang init ng pagmamahal na ipinakita sa kanya ng isang babae. Ang babaeng na nagdala sa kanya ng ligaya at liwanag… Ang babaeng natutunan niyang mahalin.

_**Cloud…**_

Binuksan niya ang kanyang mga mata at ngumiti. Napapalibutan siya ng mga puting balahibo. Iniabot niya ang kanyang mga kamay sa langit at hinawakan niya ang mga malalambot na kamay ng kanyang mahal… ang kanyang anghel.

.-+-.

_Kahit saan ka man naroroon, naririnig ko sa hangin _


End file.
